Noël en Famille
by RyuShyki
Summary: OS. U.A. Esprit de Noël quand tu nous tiens... Ça sent le sapin, la cannelle et la bougie. Bref, un réveillon à 15 chez Sanji, faut assurer niveau cuisine. Retrouvailles chaleureuses comme une brioche qu'on sort du four, ça fait du bien d'être en Famille pour les fêtes. *retourne manger des biscuits à la cannelle*


J'ai réuni _Bal hivernal_ et _Fin de journée_ avec cet OS… j'suis trop fière de moi * rit tellement qu'elle s'étouffe*.  
Pour rendre ce repas de Noël des plus réalistes, croyez moi, j'ai pris des kilos rien qu'en regardant les recettes 'O'

 _Entrée :_ Canapés de saumon, [jambon de Bayonne, foie gras et pomme], feuilleté aux confits d'oignons et fromages de chèvres, tranche de foie gras.

 _Plat :_ tagliatelles, pommes de terre sarladaises,  
dinde aux pruneaux, filet de bœuf en croute

 _Dessert_ : coupelles de phyllo au fromage et aux fraises (miel, vanille, fromage à la crème),  
vacherin aux fruits rouges (je tuerais pour un vacherin) (chantilly, meringue, glace vanille, coulis de fruits rouges),  
bûche Red Velvet au mascarpone (gâteau roulé rouge sur blanc, vanille et poudre de cacao)

Voilà voilà, je vous souhaites de joyeuses fêtes de fin d'années !

 **Noël en famille**

A l'étage du Baratie, le resto-bar de Zeff, il faisait bon. Et c'était vachement agréable de contempler la neige tombé paresseusement lorsqu'on est hors de portée du froid. Enfin … plus pour longtemps.

Sanji enfila sa veste et son écharpe, tâtant ses poches pour être sûr d'avoir son paquet et son briquet avant de sortir sur le balcon pour s'en griller une. L'air frais lui mordit la peau, lui faisant grogner sa désapprobation sur les saisons froides et des étés chauds lointains. Tout en allumant sa cigarette et en expirant de gros nuage de condensation, il se rendit compte qu'il aurait dû prendre ses gants …. Quel con … Mais il ne rentrerait pas, il ne serait plus capable de ressortir une fois dans la chaleur bienveillante du salon envahit par les décorations de Noël.

Jetant un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de la baie vitrée, il vit Shanks, vêtu d'un jean noir et d'un gilet vert feuille en parfaite harmonie avec la rousseur de ses cheveux, refaire le tour du bar, s'assurant que sa sélection d'alcool ferait l'unanimité : champagne, vin blanc, vin rouge, vodka, tequila, saké, whisky et bière, tout y était. Car il fallait de tout pour combler la tablée à venir.  
Zoro s'occupait de la disposition du service de table … Et contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait pensé – hum hum- il s'en sortait plutôt bien. La nappe d'un beau rouge s'étendait sur l'immense table composée qui mangeait une partie du salon, le chemin de table vert sapin saupoudrer de fausse neige, de pommes de pin et de flocons en plastique rendait bien, décoré à intervalle régulier par de grosses bougie dans des verres imprimés de flocons et de rennes, entouré par de petite couronne de l'Avent.  
De belles assiettes blanches aux filigranes d'argent venaient parapher le tout avec l'argenterie complémentaire.

Et présentement, son sapin d'amant, vêtu pour l'occasion d'une chemise blanche aux manches retroussés et d'un gilet de chemise noir classe, se battait en duel avec les serviettes, tentant désespérément de leur donner une forme. Il eut un sourire et tira sur sa cigarette une dernière fois avant de l'écraser dans le cendrier gelé et de rentrer.

 **_ Stop, tu vas les déchirer** , le prévint-il en retirant sa veste et en la posant sur l'une des chaises, se rapprochant de lui.

 **_ Me prends pas pour un con, c'est du tissu.**

 **_ T'en est tout à fait capable** , renchérit-t-il calmement, posant ses mains gelées sur les siennes, brûlantes, pour qu'il arrête. **Respire un coup et assieds-toi. Allez** , ajouta-t-il face au froncement de sourcils de Zoro, qui finit par tirer une chaise et s'exécuter de mauvaise grâce, pas gêné pour un sous par la peau froide de son blond.

Sanji fit de même et prit une serviette, lui remontrant calmement comment faire un sapin.

 **_ L'origami, ça vient de chez toi pourtant** , le taquina-t-il, le regardant en coin.

 **_ Ses mains sont restées trop longtemps crispées sur son manche** , lâcha Shanks, qui s'était rapproché et avait pris quelque serviette pour aider, un sourire en coin.

 **_ Tu sais ce qu'il te dit, mon manque de souplesse ?**

 **_ Que c'est Noël et que par conséquent il faut être gentil avec ses aînés ?**

 **_ Tu peux t'la carrer où je pense, ta gentillesse.**

 **_ Au cul, on sait.**

Sanji baissa la tête, dans le vain espoir d'étouffer le rire qui lui montait à la gorge.  
Une fois sur que son hilarité ne le trahirait plus, il se leva.

 **_ Bon, il semblerait que vous aillez les serviettes bien en main, je retourne en cuisine.**

Zoro lui attrapa doucement le poignet et leva la tête. Le blond se pencha et l'embrassa brièvement, car l'escrimeur n'était pas fan des bisous-cigarettes, avant de filer.

* * *

Tandis qu'il préparait la sauce accompagnant sa dinde aux pruneaux (et oui, les marrons, c'est trop _main Stream_ ), Sanji eut un sourire en entendant les notes jazzy d'un chant de Noël passer l'embrasure de la porte et arriver jusqu'à ses oreilles, ainsi que les protestations pas très argumenter de Zoro. Du coin de l'œil, il vit le même petit sourire sur les lèvres de Mihawk, qui lui s'occupait de faire revenir tranquillement une poêlée de pommes de terre sarladaises. Shanks et ses goûts musicaux. Bah, c'était toujours mieux qu'un _Merry Christmas_ en _scream_ métal. Plus reposant pour les oreilles et assez entraînant pour vous donner envie de claquer des doigts en rythme !

Alors qu'il finissait sa sauce et passait à la confection de canapés au jambon de Bayonne, foie gras et pomme, la sonnette retentit.

Instinctivement, un sourire s'étala sur ses lèvres.  
Les fêtes de fin d'années permettait à tout le monde de se revoir, d'échanger sur l'année passée, de se remémorer les conneries faites ensemble, et de spéculer sur celle à venir, de faire des projets, de se projeter dans l'avenir. Et rien que pour ça, il aimait les fêtes de fin d'année.  
Mise à part le fait qu'avoir Jewelery, Ace et Luffy à la même table lui donnait une masse _considérable_ de travail à abattre. Car juste une dinde ne suffirait pas, évidemment, la trentaine de petits canapés non plus.

Les rires et les exclamations suivirent le même chemin que la musique, jusqu'à ce qu'une jeune fille aux cheveux rose et chapeau vert, emmitouflé dans une parka marron, débarque tout sourire dans sa cuisine, les joues rougit par le froid.

 **_ Cuiiiistooot Chériii !**

 **_ Ogrrresse d'Amouuur !**

Elle lui sauta dans les bras, lui claquant quatre bises pleine d'amour sur les joues. Il la serra chaleureusement contre lui, sentant la chaleur des retrouvailles lui réchauffer l'estomac.

 **_ Comment tu vas ma belle ?**

 **_ Super bien ! Ça me fait tellement plaisir de vous voir !** Elle lui embrassa à nouveau la joue. **Faut pas rester sans ce voir plus d'un mois, je m'ennuie de vous !** Elle marqua un temps… respirant profondément en fermant les yeux, avant de les rouvrir. **Puis ça sent hyper bon dans c'te cuisine, tu nous prépare quoi ?** Demanda-t-elle, les yeux pétillants de plaisir.

Il rit et se décala pour qu'elle puisse voir les bols de sauces, le saladier de tagliatelles sous couvercle pour garder la chaleur, la dinde dans le four, le plateau de foie gras et celui de canapés de saumons, l'armée de trois grille-pain près à toaster avec amour deux sachets de pain de mie. Il éclata de rire en voyant sa mâchoire tomber.

 **_ Hé oui, il faut ce qu'il faut pour vous nourrir.**

L'arrivée d'Ace dans la cuisine fit diversion pour que la jeune fille puisse prendre un canapé au jambon, et lâche un petit gémissement de contentement. Il avait pris le temps de retirer son manteau, et portait un t-shirt rouge avec une mère Noël en imprimé stylisée et pour le moins sexy.

 **_ Sanji !**

 **_ Ace ! Comment ça va mec ?**

Le brun attrapa le blond, échangea une chaleureuse poignée de main et le serra fort contre lui, tandis que la rose allait saluer Mihawk, toujours devant les fourneaux. Kidd fit ensuite son entrée dans la cuisine, qui devint soudain étriqué.

 **_ Ah ! Ça sent toujours aussi bon quand on vient chez toi** , déclara-t-il avec son grand sourire carnassier.

 **_ Eh ! Prem's sur les canapés aux saumon !**

 **_ Trop tard !** Fanfaronna la jeune fille, en n'en chipant un et en tirant la langue aux garçons.

 **_ La garce.**

 **_ Eh, c'est de ma copine que tu parles.**

 **_ Ça change rien.**

 **_ Allez vous chamailler ailleurs, j'ai encore du boulot ! Jewel ! C'est pour tout à l'heure. Ace !**

Le brun avait subtilisé deux canapés, enfournant le premier dans sa bouche, donnant le deuxième à Kidd, qui fit pareil. Voir ce grand mannequin viril jouer au gamin était assez… rafraîchissant … et agaçant.

Sanji mit ses poings sur les hanches, haussant un sourcil. La jeune fille pouffa, la bouche pleine et sortit, entraînant Ace dans son sillage. Eustass secoua la tête tout en finissant sa bouchée, grognant son plaisir et lui offrit la bouteille de champagne qu'il tenait à la main, alors que Trafalgar passait sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte pour venir saluer à son tour.

* * *

Le vieux canapé de cuir face à la télé et dos à la table était assailli de fesses. Et pas n'importe lesquelles.  
Jewel, Nami et Vivi étaient en grande discussion quant à la nouvelle collection qu'Eustass présentait cet hiver, magazine de mode à l'appui. Et va-y que ça critique le trench au tissu écossais en nuances de gris, que ça chipote sur les bottes en daim et autre chaussures de villes qui mettent mieux en valeur le pied, que ça se gausse sur les potins entre mannequins.  
D'ailleurs, Kidd fut arracher à sa discussion « alcool » avec Shanks, Zoro et Franky pour satisfaire leur besoin avide de ragots croustillants. Qu'il eut la bonne grâce de leur livrer avec un air conspirateur.

 **_ C'est vrai que Hener à des vues sur un mannequin ?**

 **_ Si c'était qu'des vues, il a le nez dans ses seins en permanences.**

 **_ Elle lui a rendu ses avances ?**

Il eut un ricanement très subtil, qui fit pétiller d'avidité les prunelles des jeunes femmes, qui se penchèrent vers lui, pendu à ses lèvres.

Sur le pas de la cuisine, Luffy se remplissait les narines des bonnes odeurs de la pièce, demandant régulièrement s'il avait le droit de goûter malgré les vingt-six refus précédents, tout en écoutant d'une oreille Usopp. Appareil photo en main, il racontait son dernier shooting nature et la harde de rennes qu'il avait suivi, montrant les clichés à Robin et Trafalgar. Kaya les connaissait presque par cœur.

 **_ Ça caillait plus que dans le frigo à cola du garage de Franky…**

 **_ T'as un problème avec mon frigo ?**

 **_ … mais ça valait largement les engelures et l'horrible panne de 4x4 qu'on a eu. On est resté quatre heures dans la neige, j'avais les pieds trempés et gelés et la nuit commençait à tomber. Y a des loups et des ours là-bas !**

 **_ En gros, t'as bien mouillé ton pantalon.**

 **_ Eh ! J'ai été très héroïque !**

 **_ Oui, comme à chaque fois qu'il t'arrive une couille.**

Quand Ace sortit des toilettes, il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil au pied du sapin, et de sourire face aux monticules de cadeaux. Être quinze à fêter Noël, ça fait du monde sous la ramure. Il sourit et se rapprocha du bar, reprenant son verre de Tequila et essaya de se raccrocher au fil de la conversation.

 **_ Tu vas me dire que pour les mouettes, t'y étais pour rien ?**

 **_ Parfaitement !**

 **_ Ce crétin s'était renversé de la soupe de poisson avarié dessus, juste avant de le** **shooting** , expliqua Ace à Trafalgar, qui n'avait pas compris la référence.

 **_ Je n'ai pas eu le temps de me changer !**

 **_ Une fois sur le bord de plage, il s'est fait attaquer par des mouettes.**

Trafalgar eut la bonté de ne pas rire aux éclats, contrairement à son amant, mais de sourire, ses prunelles grises exprimant son amusement. Usopp tenta de se défendre, mais à trois contre un, il n'aurait aucune chance : Ace, Eustass et Shanks étaient sans pitié.

 **_ Ton alternance se passe bien ?** demanda Robin au futur chirurgien, qui lui rendit un sourire.

 **_ Plutôt oui. Nos profs sont intransigeants sur la qualité de notre travail. Il y a des chapitres que je préfère à d'autre. En ce moment, on est sur le cerveau. C'est le seul organe qui n'a pas de nerfs et qui pourtant reçoit tout ce que le corps ressent. Toucher une infime zone peux avoir des conséquences énormes. On a abordé le sujet des maladies psychiques.**

Le discret sourire de la brune s'élargit en le voyant s'illuminer au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait. Il aimait ce qu'il faisait, ça crevait les yeux. Et pas que les sien. Alerté par le taux de rayonnement de son amant, Kidd se rapprocha, son instinct possessif aux aguets. Lorsqu'il comprit que ça discutait chirurgie, son visage se détendit, mais il ne s'éloigna pas pour autant, au contraire. Il se glissa contre son dos, passa ses bras autour de sa taille et cala son menton contre le haut de son crâne, fermant les yeux de moitié, inspirant son odeur. Trafalgar posa ses mains sur les siennes, se détendant contre lui, continuant à discuter comme si de rien n'était.

 **_ Ton élève à problème va mieux ?**

 **_ Ah, si je n'en avais qu'un … oui, Bartolomeo va mieux. Heureusement que tu étais là.**

 **_ Aaah ?** Fit Kidd en haussant un sourcil.

 **_ Je t'en avais parlé Robin faisait un chapitre sur l'évolution de la médecine, elle m'a demandé si je pouvais illustrer son propos**

 **_ Ah ouais, l'histoire du gamin qui se battait dans les couloirs et que t'as dû recoudre sur son bureau.**

 **_ Voilà. Un élève l'a pris sous son aile depuis, il est plus régulier en cours. Tu as été l'objet de beaucoup d'admiration dans cette classe.**

 **_ Ouais, bah il est déjà pris, l'chirurgien.**

Robin eut un rire silencieux tandis que Trafalgar étouffait le sien, regardant en coin son amant, qui lui embrassa la tempe.

* * *

Shanks se glissa dans la chambre, et avisa le lit, couvert de manteau, avec un sourire attendrit. Il alluma la lumière et s'approcha, cherchant le sien, bien planqué sous tous les autres. Les effluves des jeunes gens s'envolèrent quand il déplaça les vêtements. _Nina Ricci_ pour Vivi, _Loverdose Tatto_ pour Jewel, un _Guerlain_ léger pour Robin, un _Fuel of life_ pour Kidd qui se retrouvait également chez Traff, et la subtile odeur naturelle de Mihawk. Le sien était juste en dessous.

Il farfouilla dans sa poche intérieure et trouva ce pour quoi il s'était discrètement éclipsé du salon. La boite d'un velours violet mystérieux lui semblait bien petite dans sa main, et pourtant si lourde de sens…

Il sursauta quand il entendit des pas se rapprocher de la chambre et rangea à la hâte le boîtier dans sa poche de gilet, heureusement large.

Mihawk passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, avant d'entrer complètement.

 **_ Est-ce que ça va ?**

 **_ … Oui.**

 **_ Sûr ?** demanda-t-il encore, se rapprochant de lui. **Tu as quitté le salon comme une ombre, tu vas bien ?**

Shanks eut un sourire en coin. Comment avait-il espéré passer inaperçu aux yeux de faucon de son amour, franchement ? Il eut un léger rire et se redressa, s'approchant à son tour, plus trop étonné mais toujours attendrit de voir à quelque point cet homme aux abords froid et distant pouvait se montrer si soucieux.

 **_ Oui, je vérifiais juste où j'avais mis les clés.**

Mihawk acquiesça, plongeant un instant son regard marron super clair dans le sien, comme s'il cherchait à déceler le mensonge. Puis, semblant avoir pesé le pour et le contre, il se détourna pour rejoindre le salon. Shanks fut plus rapide et referma la porte d'une main, son bras passant aux côtés du brun, qui haussa imperceptiblement le sourcil. Le sourire du roux disparut, remplacer par un sentiment plus chaud, plus pressant.

Shanks le fit se retourner et plaqua son corps au sien, s'emparant lentement de ses lèvres. Le baiser fut doux, chaste, bien que tendu par l'envie de plus, qui s'exprimait à travers leurs mains. Celles du brun se perdaient dans les mèches rousses, tandis que celles du roux se perdaient sur les formes athlétiques de son amant. Remontant la chemise blanche, il caressa sa peau souple et douce, appréciant les muscles durs en dessous, passant langoureusement sur ses points sensibles, satisfait de le voir se cambrer entre ses mains et réagir sous la ceinture.

 **_ Shanks….**

 **_ Mm ?**

Le brun tira doucement sur ses mèches rousses pour le faire reculer, pour reprendre ses esprits et son souffle. C'est qu'il avait une fâcheuse tendance à lui troubler le premier et couper le deuxième.

 **_ On n'est pas à la maison …**

 **_ … T'aimerais y être ?**

Après un court instant, Mihawk hocha la tête, baissant de moitié ses paupières sur ses prunelles désireuse de plus. Shanks sourit et posa son front contre le sien, le serrant un peu plus contre lui.

 **_ Tu sais qu'avec ça, je vais avoir du mal à te lâcher…**

 **_ Je sais…**

Le brun attira le visage du roux, épousant ses lèvres des siennes, mordillant tendrement ses lèvres. Comment dire autrement que Shanks eut toute les peines du monde à ne pas le faire valser jusqu'au lit, l'y faire tomber et assouvir leurs envies. A la place, il lui rendit un baiser brûlant, transpirant ses désirs.

Tous deux sursautèrent lorsqu'on toqua à la porte et que la voix de Zoro s'éleva.

 **_ J'espère que vous n'êtes pas passé à l'acte, on va manger.**

Les amants échangèrent un regard … et éclatèrent de rire, avant d'ouvrir la porte et de le rejoindre.

* * *

A la grande satisfaction de Sanji, toutes les assiettes étaient vides ! À l'exception de celle de Luffy et de Jewelery, qui s'étaient respectivement resservie en dinde aux pruneaux et filet de bœuf en croûte.

En attendant que les deux gloutons finissent leurs assiettes, pour ensuite passé à l'ouverture des cadeaux, permettant de digérer avant de passer aux dessert, Kidd avait posé son bras sur le dossier de chaise de Trafalgar, l'attirant contre lui. Tous deux écoutaient Ace, Jewel et Shanks débattre sur les derniers bars à la mode en ville. Sanji et Mihawk avaient filé en cuisine pour dresser les vacherins aux fruits rouges, suivit par Robin, qui désirait aider et apprendre à faire.

Kaya et Nami discutaient tranquillement du nouveau magasin de vêtements qui avait ouvert dans la grande galerie marchande, tout en finissant leurs coupes de champagne. Usopp et Franky discutaient mécanique.  
Vivi se leva et commença à débarrasser, suivit rapidement par Zoro et Luffy, qui avait hâte d'ouvrir ses cadeaux. Alors que le petit brun retournait chercher des assiettes, l'escrimeur se glissa dans le dos de son blond, dévorant son cou de tendre de baisers papillons, calant ses mains sur ses hanches, pressant son torse contre son dos.

 **_ Merci pour le repas mon amour, tu t'es surpassé** , murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille de sa voix chaude, le faisant frissonner. Sanji se mordilla la lèvre tout en souriant, tournant légèrement la tête vers lui.

 **_ Je t'en prie. J'aurais droit à une récompense ?** demanda-t-il en lui glissant un regard doux et langoureux.

Un large sourire s'étala sur le visage de Zoro.

 **_ Comme toujours. Faudra juste patienter. Tu t'améliore de repas en repas, comment tu fais ?**

Sanji rit et se retourna complètement, posant ses mains sur le torse de son amant, remettant son col en place.

 **_ Le talent, c'est inné mon chéri** , déclara-t-il avec une moue taquine, avant d'avoir un large sourire face à son expression dubitative. Il l'attira à lui, épousant ses lèvres des siennes, glissant ses mains sur la colonne chaude de son cou, mordillant tendrement sa lèvre inférieur.

Zoro s'empara de ses lèvres, l'entraînant dans un baiser fougueux, aimant, glissant ses mains sur ses fesses, pressant ses hanches contre les siennes. Avant de rompre doucement le baiser.

 **_ Tu vas encore dire que j'sais pas me tenir.**

 **_ Embrasse-moi encore…**

Il s'exécuta, un sourire en coin, se réappropriant de nouveau ses lèvres, s'immisçant entre elles, allant chercher sa langue, jouant avec elle, la taquinant, la câlinant. Peu importe le nombre de baiser qu'ils échangeaient, court, long, furieux, doux ou passionné, ça le grisait toujours autant. Peu importe le contact tant qu'il le touchait, Sanji lui faisait du bien. Même lorsqu'il le giflait. Il préférait ça à l'indifférence. Mais point de dispute ce soir, bien au contraire. Il adorait le contact de ses doigts sur ses joues. Sanji se recula et eut un petit sourire.

 **_ Tu ne sais vraiment pas te tenir** , chuchota le blond.

 **_ C'est toi qui ne tiendras plus quand ils seront partie** , répondit-il sur le même volume de voix, l'embrassant une dernière fois avant de s'éloigner, voyant Luffy trépigner sur le pas de la porte.

Sanji regarda l'ado en coin, pestant contre son impatience et certains contacts trop court.

Les chaises avaient été déplacées autour du sapin. Kaya était assise sur les genoux de son copain, Eustass, Trafalgar, Ace et Jew étaient assis plus ou moins en tailleur à leur pieds. Franky et Robin étaient assis côte à côte, la main de l'un délicatement prise en otage par celle de l'autre, posé dans son giron. Sanji et Zoro rejoinrent Shanks et Mihawk, qui attendaient patiemment, tandis que Luffy dansait impatiemment d'une jambe sur l'autre.

 **_ C'est bon, va y, ouvres-les tes cadeaux, t'attends que ça depuis que tu es arrivé.**

 **_ Ah les gamins…**

 **_ Je suis pas un gamin !**

Un rire général s'éleva dans le salon, tandis qu'Ace et Jew s'attaquaient également à leur pile de cadeau.  
Zoro eut le droit à un nouveau set de nettoyage pour sabre, Sanji un livre de cuisine dédicacé par son restaurateur préféré par Vivi et Kaya, Trafalgar un livre sur la chirurgie de la part de Robin et Franky, un autre par Usopp, un bracelet de la part de son amant. Kidd eut droit à une clé …

 **_ … Pardon ?**

 **_ Regarde le porte-clés.**

 **_ … Une … une Harley, t'es sérieux ?!**

 **_** _ **On**_ **est sérieux, c'est un cadeau collectif, j'ai juste choisi le modèle.**

Eustass resta bouche bée un moment, son regard allant de la clé à son amant … avant qu'il ne lui saute dessus et l'étouffe dans une étreinte, l'embrassant fougueusement. Usopp, qui n'avait pas lâché son appareil de la soirée pour l'immortalisé, les prit copieusement en photos.

 **_ Y a des chambres pour ça les mecs !** Ricana Jew.

 **_ T'es jalouse ?** La taquina Zoro.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre, Ace l'attrapa par les cheveux et lui roula une belle pelle. L'escrimeur éclata de rire, avant que Sanji ne s'y mette aussi, lui attrapant le menton pour qu'il le regarde en face et l'embrasse.

Ce fut le moment que choisit Shanks, épaule contre épaule avec Mihawk, pour sortir le petit boîtier en velours, tournant la tête vers lui avant de lui tendre.

 **_ Joyeux Noël.**

Le brun baissa les yeux sur la boite, la fixant un instant, avant de soudain relever les yeux vers Shanks.

 **_ Ce n'est pas … ?**

 **_ Ouvre, tu verras bien** , fit le roux, le sourire tendre et clairement inquiet. L'attention générale s'était tournée vers eux, attendant patiemment, intéressés.

Mihawk ouvrit la bouche, la referma, puis ouvrit le boîtier. Ses yeux s'humidifièrent lorsqu'il sortit de l'écrin une bague en argent représentant un faucon, aile déployé, finement ciselé, élégant et sobre, à l'image de la personne à qui elle était destinée. Vivi et Kaya eurent un soupir compatissant et admiratif, Franky siffla.

Shanks se mordillait la lèvre, essayant de décrypter les émotions qui passaient sur le visage de son amant.

 **_ Ça fait un moment que j'y pense… Je … Je ne me vois pas vivre sans toi… Alors … Est-ce que tu veux bien … Être mon homme ?**

Son cœur fit un looping quand la tête brune acquiesça, avant de relever le visage, les joues dévalées par les larmes. Incapable de parler, Mihawk sortit la bague de l'écrin et lui tendit, en même temps que sa main. Les applaudissements éclatèrent, ainsi que les sifflements et les vœux de bonheur plus ou moins sérieux. Jew se tourna vers Ace.

 **_ Et nous, c'est pour quand ?**

 **_ Quand t'arrêteras de lui poser la question** , ricana Eustass, serrant tendrement Trafalgar dans ses bras.

Les doigts de Shanks tremblèrent un peu en passant l'anneau à l'annuaire de son désormais fiancé, qui restait muet, les pupilles dilatés. Il sourit et l'attira à lui, l'embrassant brièvement avant de le serrer dans ses bras, lui embrassant le creux du cou.

 **_ Eh, dis quelque chose, j'ai peur là** , murmura-t-il.

 **_ Je t'aime.**

Le roux inspira profondément, endiguant comme il pouvait la monté d'amour, de tendresse et de désir qui enflait dans son ventre. Putain de bordel de merde ! Qu'est-ce qu'il l'aimait son brun ténébreux ! Six ans qu'il le rendait raide dingue…  
Il ferma les yeux et le serra plus fort contre son cœur, avant de se reculer et de plonger son regard dans le sien, le palpitant repartant pour un tour dans les montagnes russes.

Vivi partit dans la salle de bain essayer la robe que lui avaient offert Luffy et Nami, qui attendaient plus ou moins patiemment devant la porte.  
Trafalgar montrait le bolide sur son smartphone à Eustass, qui jubilait. Il en voulait une depuis un moment mais n'avait jamais pris le temps de chercher un magasin dans la région. Il envahissait la nuque de son amant de baisers papillons tout en regardant les photos, lui exprimant sa reconnaissance. Où du moins le début, car une fois rentré, il laisserait libre cour à toute sa reconnaissance.

* * *

Comme le reste du repas, les desserts eurent un franc succès. Sanji, à moitié allongé sur le canapé, la tête sur les cuisses de Zoro, en soupira de contentement, Luffy endormit contre lui. Tous les ventres étaient repus, les papilles engourdie de plaisirs, et c'était tout ce qu'il espérait. Ace, Jew, Franky,Robin, Nami et Vivi étaient déjà repartit, car ils bossaient le lendemain. Non sans avoir prévue de se revoir, évidemment, et en emportant des restes.

Usopp s'approcha, le manteau du ventre sur pattes à la main.

 **_ Je vais le ramener chez lui, c'est sur la route.**

 **_ Merci.**

 **_ Je t'en prie, t'aurais fais pareil.**

Sanji sourit et se redressa, prenant Luffy dans ses bras, qui gémit faiblement à propos d'un poulet qui ne voulait pas se laisser manger. Kaya prit les affaires du petit brun, tout le monde s'embrassa. Mihawk les informa qu'ils n'allaient pas tarder non plus. Kidd suivit le mouvement, Trafalgar dormait debout.

 **_ On se revoit bientôt.**

 **_ Avec plaisir.**

 **_ Rentrez bien.**

Une fois la porte fermée, il soupira. Le salon lui semblait vide… Ils lui manquaient déjà….  
Avec un petit sourire nostalgique, il aida Zoro à ranger un peu le salon et à faire un début de vaisselle, avant que la fatigue ne le fauche lui aussi.

L'escrimeur se glissa dans son dos, partageant sa chaleur. Il se laissa aller contre lui, déposant l'assiette qu'il était en train d'essuyer.

 **_ On va se coucher ?**

 **_ Hummm… Laisse-moi au moins ranger cette assiette, j'arrive.**

 **_ Je ne te lâche pas.**

Il sourit.

 **_ Tu as peur que je file ?**

 **_ Hum non. T'as été occupé une bonne partie de la soirée, j'ai pas pu profiter de toi, donc je me rattrape.**

Sanji rit, et se tourna dans ses bras, passant les siens autour de son cou, l'enlaçant amoureusement.

 **_ Tant pis pour l'assiette alors.**

Zoro sourit contre l'épaule de son blond, le serrant contre lui, éprouvant ses muscles sous sa chemise bleu.

Il l'entraîna jusqu'à la chambre, et l'aida à se déshabiller. À peine la tête posé sur l'oreiller, Sanji s'endormit. Zoro secoua la tête et l'attira à lui, lui souhaitant un joyeux noël avant de s'endormir à son tour.

 _Fin._


End file.
